Hermione Black?
by sarah.matthews
Summary: After the war Hermione is returning to Hogwarts to complete her final year, when she finds out she's really a Black? Add in the complication of romance for her second Cousins best friend, this will be a very interseting seventh year!
1. Chapter 1

**I to all great regret do NOT own harry potter, unfortunate as it is to admit it is the truth, anyways on with the story (I also don't own any of the character's but might happen to make up middle names for intended purposes that will be later on revealed). Oh yeah and Sirius came back through the veil and saved Remus at the final battle, also Fred is alive, just because I loved Fred super heaps and stories are depressing without him.**

**The truth**

Dear diary,

It is a week until my 18th birthday and 3 and a half weeks until school started, I am repeating my 7th year after the war I was too far behind to complete my NEWTS, harry and Ron thought that they weren't in "need" of going to school which is completely and utterly ridiculous. To say I would mind being at school with Ginny was an understatement, I hadn't been able to look at Ron since I had found him in his bedroom snogging _lavender_ on our 3 month anniversary. Oh and did I happen to mention I waited for TWO hours at the restaurant waiting for him, UGH how I wished I could've seen what Ginny, Harry, the twin's…well actually all the other Weasley's (it was quite surprising that everyone was standing up for me) do to him.

Anyway moving on from that stupid git, I got an owl today you'll never guess what it said, so I'll just tell you!...I'm apparently ADOPTED, this is stupid, just completely indescribable. Well it's too hard to explain so here's the letter:

_To my darling Hermione,_

_My name is Isabella Sarenah hart, I'm a muggle born witch, that just like you I attended Hogwarts, hermione you aren't a muggleborn this might seem hard to understand but your name isn't Hermione jean granger either, it's Hermione Isabella Black, I'm your mother and your father is Sirius Orion Black. _

_Your probably absolutely confused as to why I've waited, honey I waited until the day before your 18__th__ birthday for you to find out and release you of the glamor charm so that you won't have your peer's pressure you at school, once you have finished reading this than you will have the charm lifted and look like you should, if you want to find out more information about your family and me than you will need to travel to 12 grimwauld place and go onto the fifth floor accio Isabella's diary and it will explain everything._

_Know we will always love you my darling_

_Your mother._

I have to admit she had shocking punctuation and sentence structure, but the whole letter looks really rushed.

Well if finding out I'm adopted isn't enough it's that

My dad is Sirius black

I'm related to Draco Malfoy ugh (gags)

I have a glamor charm on me- hmm I wonder what I will look like?

My birthday is tomorrow not next week- that is quite confusing

I will write again when I have more on this….. mystery,

Yours honestly

Hermione Granger (or maybe Black)

Closing my diary my body started to tingle all over and suddenly as if a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders.

I ran to my bathroom looked in the mirror and gasped as I saw the fascinating stunning girl looking back. My now baggy clothes hung loose against my body, I had obviously shrunk a whole size. I looked up and saw my hair, it was black against my now porcelain white skin. It hung down to my waist in luscious large curls. My eyes had change from their dull brown to an eccentric bright large well-rounded green. Looking down I finally noticed.._omg I have boobs, he he he._

Running into my cupboard I found a skirt, tight shirt and heels (something I would never EVER wear) to change. Glancing into the mirror I giggled, _wow im beautiful,_ suddenly I remembered that Sirius was my father _how could he not tell me _this is huge. I ran to the fire place grabbed the floo powder threw it down and yelled "twelve grimwauld place".

**No one's POV:**

"ughh I never was any good at that" Hermione said stumbling out of the fire place at grimwauld place.

"Mione' is that you?" Hermione heard harry yell. "umm yeah, I have to tell you something" Hermione exclaimed as harry ran into the lounge room to see a girl with black hair that certainly didn't look like Hermione standing there.

Pointing is wand at the girl harry asked "who are you?"

"harry, something happened, I need to see Sirius, NOW" at that moment a black scruffy dog ran into the room and changed back from the unruly messy animal into a man.

"oh, am I interrupting something, I heard Hermione come in and thought that I would…." Sirius started before being interrupted

"SIRIUS, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I AM YOUR **DAUGHTER?**" she yelled.

"WHAT?" Sirius and harry yelled at the same time.

"UGH, does the name Isabella Sarenah Hart, ring any bells? Because I got a letter this morning saying she is my mother and that you are my father and then there was something about a glamor charm and now I look like well, I LOOK LIKE YOU!"

All the colour seemed to drain from Sirius face and his eye's welled up with tears. "She never told me"

"Never told you what, Sirius? Never told you that I was put up for adoption? How hard it is to be picked on by a quarter of the school for being a muggleborn or a "mudblood"? Or did you just not care, well what was it?" Hermione shot back.

"No, that she was pregnant." Sirius exclaimed.

To be continued

A:N/ so this is my first ever fanfic I'm hoping you guys if anyone at all like this, let me know please, because I'm planning on writing a few chapters and if it sucks ill just err stop


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own harry potter, that is completely j.k. rowlings she owns all of the character accept for Isabella hart

Chapter 2

"_never told you what, Sirius? Never told you that I was put up for adoption? How hard it is to be picked on by a quarter of the school for being a muggleborn or a "mudblood"? Or did you just not care, well what was it?" Hermione shot back. _

"_No, that she was pregnant." Sirius exclaimed._

As the room filled with an awkward silence Hermione abruptly left the living area, storming up the stairs. She soon reached the fifth floor accio-ing Isabella's diary.

The last diary entry read:

Dear Diary,  
>I suppose this is the last time that I will write in you, I have decided to go undercover as a death eater giving them a false name.<p>

My Hermione if you are reading this than you should know that I never told your father who you were or that you even existed, what happened was that although I loved your father I had been given a place at the French ministry of magic in there department of mysteries and left him before knowing I was pregnant, we were both 19 at the time and unmarried, he wasn't ready to be a father nor I a mother. When you were one I intended on returning to England when I heard about James and Lily Potter's death, I knew that if anyone was to find you out to be the daughter of a mass murderer that you would most likely be shunned from society, I also needed to know that you would be safe.

I put you in a muggle orphanage so that you wouldn't be found and that when the time came and the wizarding world was safe again that I would return to you.

Please do not be angry with your father because I am completely at blame, I loved you and still love you with all of my heart and assure you that your father is a beautiful kind hearted man. If he ever has the chance of reading this tell him I'm sorry and that I will love him until the day I die.

Forever yours

Isabella H.

Closing the diary Hermione slumped to the floor pulling her knees to her chest, sitting there not crying or moving, just sitting there.

DOWNSTAIRS- no one's POV

"Sirius what, umm it's just…. Who is Isabella?" harry asked looking deeply into his now watering godfathers eyes.

"The only girl I truly loved, the one I let go, how could she not tell me? I would have supported her and loved her and Hermione!"

Without another word Sirius followed Hermione up the stairs until he reached the fifth floor, which was "her" old room, opening the door he saw his daughter slump to the floor dragging her knees to her chest.

"Umm Hermione, err do you want to err ya know, talk a-about it?" he stuttered. Simple shaking her head she looked down, as he moved and sat next to her, noticing the diary. Scanning through he dropped the diary enveloping Hermione in a huge fatherly hug "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

After what seemed like hours of sitting in the comfortable silence, Hermione finally spoke "do you want me?" turning to face her, he lifted her chin facing her "Hermione I already loved you as my own daughter, this only means that your mine by blood not just my godsons best friend, okay Hermione? I am sorry how I reacted earlier, I just didn't know! C'mon how about we get cleaned up and grab your school stuff from diagon alley"

Hermione's pov

This was, well unspeakable really, I've lived most of my life as a lie and now I'm someone else.

As I reached the bottom of the stair case I saw Ron and Ginny leaving the lounge room, they must have just arrived by floo.

Ron, ugh what a pathetic excuse for a person it's just hard to get that picture out of my mind…somewhere in between my thoughts of hating him I was interrupted by the git himself.

"Well hi, I'm Ron, Ron weasley I don't think we've met before" he said stepping forward bowing down, taking my hand and kissing it.

I just stared at him, what. An. Idiot. Suddenly a growl could be heard from the end of the passageway. Sirius was in his dog form with his hair standing on end growling at ron. Ron quickly withdrew his hand from mine and stepped back, Sirius returned to his human form and came to stand in front of me.

"Yes, you have met MY daughter, you git, now stay away from her or I **will** have a _real_ reason to go to Azkaban" "I haven't met her, I don't even know her name" Ron defended

"That's right, Mr Weasley let me re-introduce you to my newly found daughter, Hermione Granger oh wait, Hermione Black."

TBC

AN:/ well here's another chapter please pm me orwhatever for me to correct any mistakes the next chap will be up soon

-sarah


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is my chapter three last chapter was really short so this one will definitely be longer, also I don't own harry potter that is completely J.K. Rowling's she owns all of the character accept for Isabella hart.**

"_I haven't met her, I don't even know her name" Ron defended_

"_That's right, Mr Weasley let me re-introduce you to my newly found daughter, Hermione Granger oh wait, Hermione Black."_

Hermione's POV

He looks like a fish gaping with his mouth hanging down like that, I turned and smiled at Ginny " hey Gin, wanna come shopping I'll explain everything there but I really need some new clothes my other ones don't really fit anymore."

Ginny looked across at her brother's gaping mouth, smiled and walked over to me giving me a hug "sure Mione' I need to get a few things and see the twins' shop, it's been ages since I've been there."

Hphphphphphp

Diagon alley was the same as usual, our class requirements had come only a few days ago, and I had been told that I was head girl. It was quite exciting really though I wonder who head boy will be.

I was suddenly knocked out of my train of thoughts bumping into someone, falling back I braced myself for the floor when I felt two strong arms secure themselves tightly around my waist, pulling me up to my feet.

"sorry about that I didn't mean to run into you I was just….hi there" I heard the guy say, looking up I saw none other than Blaise Zabini shadowed by the one and only, ferret himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Zabini" I nodded and turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Do I know you?" I simply nodded in answer and turned my head away to see Ginny walking towards me

"Hermione, is the ferret and his friend isn't giving you trouble?"

"No, but Gin the "ferret" is technically my second cousin so we shouldn't be condescending on families, anyway I was just leaving." _Why did this matter so much?_ I thought looking at Ginny who was looking at….MALFOY! Who intern was looking at Blaise who was, wait why is he looking at me?

"What?" I asked, referring to **why are you looking at me so strangely?**

"You're Hermione, as in Hermione Granger?"

"Well sort of, I mean yes and no, I was but I found out that I was adopted today"

"oh, so how are you related to dra.."

"Hermione I'm so glad you could catch up with Draco, there is something I need to talk to you both about." Sirius had chosen the perfect time to join our little, conversation "Hermione, Draco has decided to get away from his father's….shall we say influences and come live at number 12 for the rest of the holidays" he then turned and addressed Malfoy "Draco as I'm sure Hermione has already told you, she found out she was adopted today and I also found out that I have a daughter today, oh and she is your second cousin."

"….." silence filled the conversation as strange looks were passed between all of us standing there.

_Oh great I'm gonna have to live with the ferret for the rest of the holidays, meh, anything is better than Ron._

**Ginny's POV**

_Omg omg omg omg Draco is staying at grimwauld place, he is such a babe!_

**Blaise's POV**

_YES! I'll just have to come and hang out with "Draco" for some time over this holiday's, still cannot believe how hot granger is, I mean she was certainly pretty before bubt now she's just…WOW._

**Malfoy's POV**

This is going to be…interesting! I still cannot believe that Blaise has liked the school bookworm since fourth year; at least she has better blood status now.

**Hermione's POV**

"Erm so, I guess we should be going we have to get me some new school and dress robes" I said looking at Ginny pointedly.

"Can we come?" Blaise asked me, _ummm let me think NO why would we want you to come?_

"n.."_ but again like the other 30 billion times today I was interrupted by Ginny._

"sure"

**AN:/ erm well here is another chapter it isn't what I planned but yeah hope you like it! The next one will be up Friday or Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Can we come?" Blaise asked me. _Ummm, let me think: NO, why would we want you to come?

"_N.." But again like the other 30 billion times today I was interrupted by Ginny._

"_Sure!" _

Chapter 4

"So, err thanks for letting us come, today was fun," Blaise commented as soon as we were alone.

"Yeah that's okay. Umm well, I was wondering if you and Ferret Boy wanted to go clubbing tomorrow? You know, seeing as it's my birthday and I don't actually have any plans."  
>''What about Weasel? I thought you and him were together?"<br>"No, we aren't anymore… So do you want to come or not?"

It was weird-he had a certain calculated look on his face. 'Oh god, please don't ask why we broke up,' I thought. I didn't want to have to talk about it again.  
>"Yeah sure. What time?"<br>"Erm, how does eight sound?"  
>"Great. So I'll see you then. Umm I better be going now. Bye."<p>

Hphphphphphphphphphphp

At exactly 8 pm Zabini and Malfoy arrived dressed and ready, also with Malfoy's entire set of luggage.

"Hey so are we ready to go?" Blaise asked.  
>"Yep, just let me grab my bag and Ginny, and then we can go." Finding my bag and Ginny we came back down the stairs to hear Sirius talking with Blaise and Malfoy.<br>"…So curfew is at 12am and make sure you bring her home safe."  
>"Yeah, Sirius, that isn't happening," I interrupted. "I can take care of myself and as for curfew we will be home by 3am."<br>"Weaslette, you clean up well," Draco commented. Wait—was he complimenting…Ginny?  
>"Yeah, whatever, let's just go. Got everything Mione?" I nodded my head in reply and walked towards the fireplace. Looking back I saw Sirius giving both boys a stern 'touch-her-and-die' look.<br>So the plans had been made that we would go get some drinks at the Leaky Cauldron and then head to a muggle club (they are more fun than wizarding ones).

Hphphphphhphhphphphphp

Blaise's POV

She looked amazing. Breath-takingly beautiful. 'I wonder why she and Weasley broke up,' I wondered. We had had drinks at the Leaky Cauldron (Draco and Ginny got on surprisingly well. She even made him, _Draco Malfoy_, blush. How weird!) and were going to some sort of muggle club next. When we arrived it took around two minutes for Hermione to be asked, and for her to accept to dance with some random loser. 'She could do so much better,' I thought. 'What, like me?' I asked myself. No. That was utterly ridiculous.

"Oi, Blaise, Ginny and I are going to go dance," she said to me, and before I could reply they were already walking onto the dance floor. I walked across to the bar and grabbed a drink (maybe also to get a better look at Hermione dancing) when I noticed that guy trying to feel up Hermione. Each tune she pushed him away and ignored it, until finally she excused herself and turned towards the door. Naturally, being the good-hearted Slytherin I am, I followed her.

Hermione's POV

So I was loving today, I had drinks with my ex's enemy and now despite all beliefs was dancing with some random at a club; this hadn't actually ever happened before. But then this guy—I think his name was... Josh, maybe—he put his hands on my waist. I thought, 'That's cool this happens to everyone!' But then his hands got lower and lower down my hips. 'Yeah, okay, erm, what to do?'I moved his hands back to my waist in a subtle way until it happened again; again I just casually slid his arms back to my waist. 'Okay, does this guy not get the point of **don't touch me there? **I'm guessing not.'

"I just need a breath of fresh air. I'll be right back," I said.

As I reached outside I felt the cool air brush against my damp skin. I turned around to see Josh standing closely behind me—well, too close in fact—and before I knew anything he had his lips on mine.

"Hey beautiful, how about we ditch this place and go back to mine?" he said with a dark, lustful look in his eye, stepping even closer until his body was completely against mine. I just looked away and tried to move back.

"She won't be going anywhere with you. C'mon Hermione, let's find the others and go." Blaise grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind him.

"Blaise I….. Thanks."

**AN:/ thanks to the advice of many I have myself a beta reader and she edited this one, thanks emmy the vampire 96742- hope you all like it, next chap will be up soonish**


	5. Chapter 5

"_She won't be going anywhere with you. C'mon Hermione, let's find the others and go." Blaise grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind him._

"_Blaise I….. Thanks."_

_Chapter 5_

The next couple of weeks had gone quite fast after my birthday. Ginny and I had spent the rest of the time doing study and going clubbing so we didn't really see the boys too much until leaving for the train ride.

"So, er, this is where we say goodbye I guess," Blaise said.

"Erm okay...? Why is this goodbye? We do go to school together, remember?"

"Well, you know, 'cause you Gryffindor's hate us Slytherin's and yeah..."

"Oh, well yeah I guess that does make sense umm, bye."

He held out his hand but I ignored it and giving him a hug, I looked across and saw Ginny giving Draco a bone-crushing hug. _'He he, poor guy.'_

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphp

I had left Ginny in a compartment with Neville, Luna and Seamus to go to the head compartment; I wonder who the head boy will be? Opening the door and saw Blaise sitting there, why hadn't he mentioned this to me?

"What are you doing here Blaise?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm head boy?"

"If that's the case, where's your badge?"

"Well…okay you got me; I'm actually waiting for Theo"

"Theo? You mean Theodore Nott? He's head boy?"

"Yes Theodore Nott, as in me" a voice interrupted.

Turning around I saw a rather tall, handsome Slytherin boy looking at me.

"Hey Theo, remember I told you she looked a little different."

"Yeah I remember Hermione right?"

"Yeah"

Theo's POV

So to say that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess and school bookworm looked slightly different was like THE world's biggest understatement, like Merlin she is stunning.

"So Theo, can we go for a walk to talk about that thing?"

"Erm, yeah of course, I think I saw another compartment free a few doors down!"

We left Hermione looking and writing in some book thing, wait I'm pretty sure that was her diary….hmm I wonder what she writes about in it?

Stepping into the compartment Blaise closed the door behind us,

"Theo, I need a favour…"

Oh god what now

"I need you to find out as much as you can about Hermione"

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Coz, well….!"

"Whoa, what, Blaise I have never heard you speak so fast before…. Say it again but slowly"

"err, well I have k-kinda liked Hermione s-since in our-r f-f-fourth year and I really want to go out with her…."

I never thought I would ever see the day where Blaise Zabini would have girl problems, and want my help!

"Sure man, leave it to me"

Hermione's POV

With nothing better to do, I resorted to updating my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay so heaps has happened since I last resorted to telling you anything. For the whole of the holidays I stayed at grimwauld place with Ginny just going out and partying and stuff, we also had Blaise and Draco stay there with us, they didn't get in our way and we didn't get in there's. Harry and Ron hadn't come to visit at all since Ron tried hitting on me, so it was a pretty quiet holidays overall but mainly three things:_

_Firstly) instead of going clubbing one night Ginny and I had decided to stay in and talk having a "quiet" night in, Ginny told me about how she felt about Draco_

**Flashback**

"So Mione, do you think I have a chance?"

"A chance at what Ginny, all we have talked about is Draco?"

"Well you HAVE to admit that he is really hot!"

"NO, Ginny what about harry I thought you were infatuated with him?"

"Yeah, well after everything, it was fun and all but, just nothing came of it."

"Yes but Gin nothing good will become of liking the Slytherin sex god either!"

"so, you don't think I have a chance"

**End of flashback**

_She is still a silly naïve little girl when it comes to 'being in love' which it isn't true love it's only a crush. I guess she will just have to learn the hard way._

_Secondly) Sirius and I had started to get along better, he is my real father by the way, and we went and got everything tested. He asked me if I wanted to change my name to black after my seventh year, what should I do? I feel like it's the right thing to do since it is my actual name but then again it would feel wrong to leave out the part of my life that the Granger's played in it. _

_Third) well to be honest I think I'm starting to form a 'silly little naïve girl' crush on Blaise. It just feels wrong because I still feel responsible for my brake up with Ron, even though he apologized and said that he would never do it again and acknowledged his mistake I just don't know if could take him back. I know it's stupid to possibly think about maybe even slightly liking Blaise, because I know no-one (with the exception of Ginny) would approve. It isn't like he would want the Gryffindor bookworm anyway._

_Please help me _

_Hermione _

AN:/… PLEASE REVIEW I do take everything on board and try to review. Thank you to my beta reader Emmy the vampire 96742, Seina Blake and also my sister who have all helped heaps with making this story. The next chapter will be up soon and you will find out more about harry! Till next time

-Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Third) well to be honest I think I'm starting to form a 'silly little naïve girl' crush on Blaise. It just feels wrong because I still feel responsible for my brake up with Ron, even though he apologized and said that he would never do it again and acknowledged his mistake I just don't know if could take him back. I know it's stupid to possibly think about maybe even slightly liking Blaise, because I know no-one (with the exception of Ginny) would approve. It isn't like he would want the Gryffindor bookworm anyway._

_Please help me _

_Hermione _

Hermione's POV

Theo had come back into the compartment in tome for McGonagall to tell us everything we needed to know for the year and what was expected of us.

"….so you are required to make up rosters for prefect duties and organise the ball this year. What's more is that this year we will be having visitors come to our school, I'm sure your both familiar with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." I simply nodded my head in reply. "This year they will be staying at Hogwarts to build up wizarding unity amongst young witches and wizards, now as I'm sure you are aware that Durmstrang was to be given a new headmaster after professor Karkaroff was found to be involved in more death eater activities? Yes? Well there new appointed head master is young Mr Krum…."

After that I zoned out, Viktor is coming again this year, I look so different what will he think about me. He better not be constantly watching me study this year, it was extremely annoying in fourth year. Although it isn't like we can actually date or anything because he, well, he is Durmstrang's head master….

"So erm Hermione what do you think?" Theo interrupted, McGonagall must have left already

"Pardon, what was the question?"

"What do you think about all of the students getting resorted?"

"Err yeah sure it'll be great"

"Hermione are you okay you seem a little distracted" Theo asked as soon as McGonagall left.

"Well, yeah I'll be fine; it's just that well I haven't seen Viktor since we were 4th years and it's been a while so I'm just worried what he will think about me."

"Yeah but it isn't like you're going to be involved with him again, because it would be "fraternizing with the headmasters" Theo joked.

"Oh God, I can't believe that git actually said that, how did you find out anyway?"

"Erm well see one of the Patil twins new, so naturally, told everyone about it, and what do you mean "that git" isn't he like the love of your life or some crap?"

"No" people are far too nosy for my liking

"Oh, do you want to, you know, t-talk about it?" shaking my head in reply I pulled out a book and began 'reading' when really I only did this to end the conversation, like I had practiced many other times.

Hphphphphphp

McGonagall now headmistress was rambling on and on about school unity and then suddenly I felt someone pulling me to my feet,

"Hermione, c'mon have you not been listening, were being re-sorted."

"Yeah but I don't think it will change much….. I hope"

"Black, Hermione" as my name was called I looked around the room seeing many whisper or standing there in complete awe.

"_Ahhhh so you have finally found out, well I must say that, for the smartest witch of her age, you did take your time, and I thought Miss Evans took a long time."_

"What do you mean, Harry's mum was a muggle born"

"_No she was adopted but her parents never realised, because fake memories were installed, your father wouldn't know but I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, the moon shines light on all secrets._

_I believe it is time for a house change, maybe a house that is more suited to the rest of the Black line, yes, that would do perfectly….._SLYTHERIN" the hat had concluded its speech.

The hall fell to silence, I stood and made my way over to the Slytherin table, _oh Merlin WHAT will Harry say!_

"Hey Granger, good to see you in this neck of the woods, eh?" a joke, someone was making a joke at a time like this, turning around I saw Blaise, Draco and Theo all standing there smirking at me.

"Black, I'm not a Granger I'm a Black and I don't have time for this" I pushed past them and headed to the Owlery, I NEED TO TALK TO HARRY!

**AN:/ WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT, ERM I WOULD LIKE A FEW REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG I HAVE JUST HAD **_**SO**_** MUCH H/W IT ISNT FUNNY. SO REVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS!**

**-SARAH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, sorry I don't own any of these characters, etc. also I would like to apologize for not commenting this on the other chapters, hope you like this chapter.**

"_Black, I'm not a Granger I'm a Black and I don't have time for this" I pushed past them and headed to the Owlery, I NEED TO TALK TO HARRY!_

After writing to Harry I returned to the great hall finding that everyone leaving and going to bed, _damn it, I don't have a clue where my dorm is._

"Hermione" I turned to see Blaise standing behind me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Theo told me to take you to your common room if I found you because you left before dinner….have you eaten, because we can go to the kitchens if you would like?"

"No, I'm quite tired maybe if you could just show me the way, that'd be great" he simply smiled in response.

"So….. How have you been lately?" _may as well talk about something, I suppose._

"Yeah I've been good, a bit shocked that you're a Slytherin but hey, weirder things have happened"

"Oh yeah, like me being half-blood instead of a mud-blood" still couldn't believe I was a _SLYTHERIN like seriously _me?

"Hermione, don't say that word, your blood is perfect, even before you found out who your real parents were"

"Yeah, coz everyone else in Slytherin is so gonna believe that!" I only then realized that we had stopped walking and that he was facing me.

"Who cares what they think, I'll take care of you, Draco and Theo too." I looked into his warm chocolate eyes to see a glint of hope and sadness reflecting back.

"Thanks, sorry I just have had a full on day, I didn't meant to take it out on you"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I'll be fine, I'm just being stupid"

"Ok well if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me"

"Thanks, erm we best get to my room"

"Were here though"

"But there isn't a painting here, there is only a statue of a snake"

"Ahhhh but there is, Hugglepuffs"

The next thing I knew I was falling, down a tube? When we landed we were on a couch looking into a green and silver common room.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to the heads dorm" another voice joined into the conversation.

"Well I have to admit, that was quite fun"

"You didn't even scream, even I screamed!"

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE! I'm used to these sorts of things"

"…."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just that after all you have been through, I wouldn't have thought you would think of the war so lightly" Theo explained

"We all lost a lot during the war but I'm actually doing okay, Harry helped me a lot through everything, so I'm fine, what about you guys?"

"We weren't really in the middle of the whole thing; we didn't even get to fight."

"Okay…..well I'm going to go and unpack and see my room, I'll catch you guys later."

"Bye Mione" Theo said

After I got out of the common room I walked up my stairs and around the bend out of sight so they couldn't see me.

"So" Theo started, "when are you going to….." but was interrupted by Blaise

"I'm not, she doesn't need someone like me, and I'm not good enough for her."

"You won't know unless you try"

"Looks like I'll never know then" after that all I could here was a door closing

Hphphphphphp

I woke up in my warm bed ready for my first day of school when I noticed an owl outside my window, the letter read:

_Hermione,_

_What is so urgent that you need to talk about? I'll be seeing you sooner than you think, Shacklebolt wants us (yes meaning Ron as well) to finish our education before becoming Aurors….im coming to Hogwarts today at around lunch, so we can talk then? Meet me outside the hall after the bell_

_Harry _

_(P.S. Ron says hi)_

I NEED my diary, searching through my draw I found it hidden under all of my underwear.

_Dear diary,_

_Ok where to begin, erm well_

_Start with what we know_

_I'm adopted, I've decided that I will change my last name to Black; it is just more simple than having to be indecisive all the time_

_I like Blaise Zabini; well I can't really do anything about liking him can I? Should I talk to him? Well that's easy, no it's our little secret, and also Ginny's._

_Okay what's new?_

_Harry and Ron are coming back for seventh year, if the git comes near me he won't walk straight for a month!_

_Viktor is coming back as headmaster of Durmstrang I wonder if he will want to talk to me again, it was far too hard to be with him because we were so far apart, but that's different now, I'm unsure as to what I should do?_

_Lily Evans/ Potter was adopted, I'm telling Harry, she knew and didn't tell anyone, well maybe she did but Sirius didn't know, so I'm guessing not._

_IM IN SLYTHERIN, that was a huge surprise although I'm finding that some of the people in Slytherin aren't really that bad, we, Gryffindor's were just too blind to see life from each other's point of view._

_First day of classes today, wish me luck._

_Yours confusedly,_

_Hermione Black_

**AN:/ okay well here is chapter 7, hope it was good, and I want at least five more reviews before I update the next chapter, also I might update again tomorrow but I'm studying and am super busy so I mightn't get any up until next week, PLEASE REVIEW **

**-SARAH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I don't own hp j.k. Rowling does :'(**

_IM IN SLYTHERIN, that was a huge surprise although I'm finding that some of the people in Slytherin aren't really that bad, we, Gryffindor's were just too blind to see life from each other's point of view._

_First day of classes today, wish me luck_

_Yours confusedly_

_Hermione Black_

After charms and potions, I headed out to stand outside the entrance of the hall, waiting for Harry. Today was nice, calm, tranquil and quiet, no, today was perfect. Life was back to what someone would call normal, it was great to be back in class, and just hearing quills scratching against parchment makes me feel at home.

Feeling arms wrap around my waist and a voice saying, "Hey Mione" made everything the better, I always felt safer with Harry.

"Hey, Harry"

"Should we go for a walk? And you can explain everything that's going on."

We found a warm area to sit by the black lake, instantly reaching for pebbles and skipping them across the water.

"Okay, I don't really know where to start, but I have a few things to talk about. And please wait until the end to interrupt, ok? Good.

First off, Viktor is coming to Hogwarts this year. All of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are. He's Durmstrang's Headmaster, if you can believe it."

"Not really, no" I simply glared, I already told him not to interrupt.

"Second, actually ties in with third, so I got resorted and was put in, erm, another house. But that isn't the point, when I was being resorted the hat made a comparison to me and your mum, lily about finding out I was a Black. The hat said that 'for the smartest witch of my age I took my time' and that he thought your mum took a while. I then went on to say that she was a muggle-born. The hat then said that fake memories were put in her parents, your grandparents' mind about her real heritage. Also Sirius doesn't know… So you might have more family out there."

"Oh, who do you suppose does" after hearing Harry's reply I let out a small breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Well, to be honest I don't actually. Maybe we should have a chat to Sirius and see what he thinks?"

"Yeah, that should be good"

"Yeah"

"Hey Mione, you never said what house you were sorted into"

"Oh, well I have kind of been sorted into Slytherin."

"SLYTHERIN? …. Well to be completely honest it does make sense"

"WHAT, how do I , bookworm extraordinaire, get put in Slytherin and have it make sense?"

"Think about it, second year, who was the one who made poly-juice potion to get information from Malfoy? Third year, who went back in time and freed an apparent mass murderer? Fifth year, who organized a secret army? 'breaking at least fifty school rules." _Was he mimicking me? _"Sixth year.."

"Alright I get it, I did those things, but what does that have anything to do with Slytherin?"

"Slytherin's are cunning and most are pretty good at getting out of bad situations, like you, in fifth year, lying to get us and Umbridge into the forbidden forest. Although, I must admit Ron and I needed you to be like that, to keep us alive, if anything it's our fault you're in Slytherin."

"Okay point taken, what now"

"Now, we write a letter to Sirius and ask about my mum."

Hphphphphphp

After a few days and still no reply from Sirius I began to worry, Theo and I headed down to dinner, before our routine patrols when I noticed something, or someone coming up behind us. When I turned to see, no one was there _that's odd._ Suddenly someone tackled me to the ground and was holding me against the cold hard floor.

"Hermione, I thought Harry would have trained you better than this, remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE" the person said letting go of me.

Turning around I saw a cheeky grin upon my father's face.

"Hey Sirius"

"So I heard that you and Harry wanted to talk about Lily, but I did one better so I could get closer to you guys for your final year." He said holding out his hand to help me up.

"Is that right? And may I ask how you will be doing that?"

"Yes well, you must now call me Professor Black… I'm your new DADA Professor.

_Merlin help me!_

**AN:/ SO CHAPTER 8, IM DOING QUITE WELL I MUST SAY 3 CHAPS IN LIKE TWO DAYS MAYBE ANOTHER ONE TOMORROW **PLEASE REVIEW

**Also thanks to starcresentmoon for the encouragement,I have heaps planned**

**Also you will probably not guess who im partnering people up with so it will be EPIC**

**Thanks to my beta reader, who didn't edit this one, and also my sister for attempting to help. **

**-sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

Theo's POV

Well this is random, here I was walking to dinner with Hermione and then the next thing I knew she was being held to the floor by…..her dad?

"….. CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

"Hey Sirius" Hermione was completely calm, can _nothing _scare this girl?

"…..Is that right? And may I ask how you will be doing that?"

"Yes well, you must now call me Professor Black… I'm your new DADA Professor.

WHAT?

"You're what?" she sputtered out.

"Well your old Professor he had an accident and originally Remus was asked but he couldn't, so I said I would and here I am. I start tomorrow."

Hermione's POV

_Great, just what I need._

"Erm…. Cool, should be erm great?" I smiled hoping he would believe it.

"Yes and I have a surprise for you all in class tomorrow morning, so it should be fun. But alas I must be off, Minnie said she wanted to talk to me before dinner and before our guests arrive tonight."

_Dammit, how could I forget that they were coming tonight?_

After Sirius had turned into his dog form and run off, I looked over at Theo who looked as if he had just been through a horrible ordeal…._wimp._

"C'mon let's get to the hall, I'm getting hungry"

Hphphphphphp

Sitting at Slytherin table between Theo and Draco, I simply stared towards the Gryffindor's where Harry and Ron were laughing and having a good old joke. My attention moved to the front of the room as McGonagall called order in the hall.

"This year, Hogwarts will not only be your home, but the home of many other students. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students will be coming to stay promoting, wizarding unity amongst young witches and wizards. Please welcome the ladies of Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxine."

_Yay run, twirl butterflies. __**Thank merlin, that's over.**_

"Also please welcome the wizards from Durmstrang and their headmaster, Mr Krum."

It was eerily silent after the students entered, my stomach dropped when I noticed Viktor searching the Gryffindor table and his face fell slightly when he noticed I wasn't there.

After dinner had concluded and all of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were sorted into houses McGonagall came back to the podium, "now to our guests, parts of the castle are damaged so please do not enter the west wing as it is still under repair. Also for safety no student is to enter the forbidden forest without a teacher. That is all and if I could have Hermione and Theodore come to the front I would like a word."

I looked at Theo and gave him a nervous smile, him returning it with a reassuring nod.

"You'll be fine Mione"

Hphphphphphp

"Now Miss Black, seeing as you are familiar with Mr Krum I would like you to show him to his quarters on the fourth floor at the portrait of a dragon, the password is Chinese fireball." She said with a half-smile looking between me and Viktor.

I looked up at Viktor and smiled, walking out of the hall. Hearing his footsteps quickening in pace after me.

"herm-io-ninny vait" I slowed down and turned around.

"Yes?" _Ahhhh what should I say?_

"Are you, I mean, Hermion-ne Granger?"

"Yes, well I was"

His face fell as soon as I said was

"I found out I was adopted, reason I look so different" I gestured to my body

"Oh, vell that's very good, I thought you vere engaged to that Veasley fellow"

"Erm no, we dated but nothing became of it."

"So you are single then?"

"Well yes, but I assure you professor Krum that I intend on focusing on my studies this year…. here we are."

"Of course, you must be very busy vith your seventh year no doubt, vell I hope to see you soon Miss Granger?" taking my hand bowing low and kissing it.

"We shall see, but for now I must return to my dormitory, and by the way my last name is Black….sir. Goodnight"

Hphphphphphp

Theo's POV

_Ok so I have a shorter walk than Hermione to drop off, said person. I should be able to get back to the common room in time to read the last few entries of her diary. Blaise will owe me BIG after this._

After finding her diary I scanned through the uninteresting parts until on one about Blaise.

_Third) well to be honest I think I'm starting to form a 'silly little naïve girl' crush on Blaise. It just feels wrong because I still feel responsible for my brake up with Ron, even though he apologized and said that he would never do it again and acknowledged his mistake I just don't know if could take him back._

_Well that's something I wonder what else is in here._

After skipping a page or two I found her latest entry.

_Dear diary,_

_Ok where to begin, erm well_

_Start with what we know_

_I'm adopted, I've decided that I will change my last name to Black; it is just more simple than having to be indecisive all the time_

_I like Blaise Zabini; well I can't really do anything about liking him can I? Should I talk to him? Well that's easy, no it's our little secret, and also Ginny's._

_Okay what's new?_

_Harry and Ron are coming back for seventh year, if the git comes near me he won't walk straight for a month!_

_Viktor is coming back as headmaster of Durmstrang I wonder if he will want to talk to me again, it was far too hard to be with him because we were so far apart, but that's different now, I'm unsure as to what I should do?_

_Lily Evans/ Potter was adopted, I'm telling Harry, she knew and didn't tell anyone, well maybe she did but Sirius didn't know, so I'm guessing not._

_IM IN SLYTHERIN, that was a huge surprise although I'm finding that some of the people in Slytherin aren't really that bad, we, Gryffindor's were just too blind to see life from each other's point of view._

_First day of classes today, wish me luck_

_Yours confusedly_

_Hermione Black_

_Who knew that her life was so interesting?_

After hearing a noise I turned around and saw….

"Hi Hermione…. I can explain"

**An:/ he he he well there's another chapter, next chapter is DADA with Sirius and a lot of explaining from Blaise and Theo PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

_Who knew that her life was so interesting?_

After hearing a noise I turned around and saw….

"Hi Hermione…. I can explain"

Hermione's POV

"WELL, I'm waiting?"

"I just found it, lying here and didn't know what it was, so I was just having a look when I realized what it was?"

"No, it was in MY room, and even if what you say were true, why is it open to the most recent entry?"

"Err, well…you see I, um…"

"Just hurry up, why were you looking in my diary?"

"Blaise asked m-me to and this w-was easier than actually asking you, so I read your d-diary"

"That still doesn't give you any reas…..why would Blaise ask you to read my diary?"

"Err; well what you need to understand is that Blaise kind of likes you"

"Nice try, why don't you just run off and tell him how the ex-Gryffindor bookworm has a crush on him, SEE IF I CARE!" I yelled

After that I snatched my diary out of his hands and ran to the comfort of my room.

_Does he HONESLTY think I am that dumb to believe that the great Blaise Zabini would like plain old me? No he's only making fun of me._

Hphphphphphp

By the time I woke up the next day it was time for class

_Great DADA with Sirius, this should be….Interesting._

I quickly got changed and tied my hair in to a simple ponytail, these days my hair simply fell into place instead of a frizzy mess it once was.

I grabbed my books and headed out of the dorm to class, I arrived just in time for Sirius to walk in.

"Okay class, today we are going to have a little tournament. If you could all push the desks to the side we will begin.

Okay, good now we should have enough room. Today, we are going to focus on what you would do if you are stuck without a wand in a dangerous situation."

_Oh merlin, hand to hand combat_

"For the next few lessons we are going to choose two pairs for a fair one-on-one fight and study on how to defend against muggle attacks and how to fight back.

To make it fair, I will be taking your name out of this charmed cup so that you will fight someone at the same skill level as you, so you won't get too bloodied up. You simply need to hit your opponent 3 times to win. After everyone has "duelled" the winners will fight another pair's winner and the person left will win 50 points for their house; you will be marked based upon your defence, attacking and creativeness, any questions? No? Okay the first pair is Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson.

3, 2, 1 begin."

Pansy leapt forward to grab Ginny, but she simply stepped to the side and watched her fall to the floor. Once Pansy was on the floor Ginny, as hard as she could, she kicked her "1" Ginny said.

Everyone just starred at her in shock, I expected this, Ginny always got hyped up when she was able to relieve constructive stress, although I think it's more just her fiery temper that gets the better of her.

"Get up" Ginny spat

Pansy swiped her legs around and brought Ginny onto the floor with her

"1" Pansy said in return.

Ginny rolled over sitting up next to Pansy who was still lying on the floor and brought her elbow down into her chest.

"2"

While Ginny was on top of Pansy, Pansy brought her knee up, hitting Ginny in the stomach

"2"

After they got off each other and both crawled back to their feet Pansy again jumped at Ginny, this time Ginny grabbed her twisted her arm behind her back holding her in place.

"Give in?" pansy simply nodded in response

"Okay, so Miss Weasley is the winner, erm if everyone could please bring their attention back here, now what did miss Parkinson do wrong?"

"She left herself too open and not able block Ginny's attack" I answered.

"Good now shall we have the next pair up, Mr Goyle and Mr Serniol"

This would be interesting Jarred Serniol was a seventh year from Durmstrang.

The fight was similar to Ginny and Pansy's; Goyle had left himself too open to attack and Jarred won, hands down.

"Next pair Mr Nott and Miss Granger"

I looked up at Sirius, now would be as good a time as any.

"Black, sir, not Granger" a large smile spread across his face after he realized that I had finally decided to become a Black.

"But professor this is hardly fair, I can't hit a girl" Theo interrupted

"Not scared are you Theodore?" I replied in an icy tone followed by a glare.

"No"

"Prove it"

"Fine"

"3, 2, 1 begin" Sirius said

Theo cautiously threw a punch that I easily dodged.

"Is that **really** the best you can do?"

I noticed Theo looking over my shoulder; I turned around to see Blaise staring at me wide eyed with….worry? _It's all just a joke._

I could hear his footsteps moving closer towards me, I turned around whipping my leg into a high kick across his face…_that felt good_.

"1…Payback's a bitch Nott"

"So what, I read your diary it isn't as if I told anyone" he said standing up, as soon as he looked up at me I punched as hard as I could.

"YES, you did, we are Slytherin's, only ever doing things for OUR own benefit….2" his nose now bleeding he looked at me.

"That is where you are wrong, I decided, that said person, should figure it out alone" he said jumping on me, pulling me to the floor.

"1"

"Liar" I said sitting on top of him, my legs on either side of my body and punched him again, square in the face.

Standing up I looked back down at Theo who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Miss Black wins" Sirius walked over to Theo casting healing charms on him and then waking him up.

"Err, class dismissed except for Mr Nott and Miss Black, I would like I word.

Hphphphphphp

I didn't have any other classes until after lunch so I decided that I would head to the library.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I looked over my shoulder to see Blaise and Draco waiting in the hallway next to the library.

"Fine, I just let my temper get the better of me." I replied walking into the library.

"Never new you had it in you Granger!"

"Please just leave me be, I don't need this right now, I need to be alone"

"Hermione, why don't you come and get something to eat, you weren't at breakfast and I'm pretty sure you have worn yourself out too much to study."

"No, I just need sometime alone, I'll be fine as soon as I sit down" I said starting to feel dizziness catch up with me.

"Hermione, you look really pale you just need something to eat or go back to your dorm at least."

As if proving his point I felt blackness overcome me and the stone hard floor that my body was soon pressed against.

AN: / well this was quite a long chapter pretty chuffed with my efforts if I can say so myself.

Hope you liked it

-Sarah


	11. Chapter 11

"Hermione, you look really pale you just need something to eat or go back to your dorm at least."

As if proving his point I felt blackness overcome me and the stone hard floor that my body was soon pressed against.

Hermione's POV

I could hear before my eyes were able to open.

I heard scurrying feet across the room, and someone's slight breathing from beside me. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked towards the sound of someone sleeping seeing a peaceful body resting in the chair beside my bed. Blaise, _why is he beside me, where am I?_

"Blaise, Blaise wake up"

"5 more minutes Draco"

"Do I really sound that much like a guy?"

"What, whoa, hey you're awake" he sleepily opened his beautiful big brown eyes and stretched his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, where am I?"

"Hospital wing, you passed out after saying….."

"Yeah I remember"

"Oh okay, I'll just go get Madam Pomfrey, she'll want to know your awake"

"No, I'm fine, what time is it?"

"4 am" he replied yawning

"Oh gosh, I missed three classes, I'm going to be so far behind, I….."

"Hermione, stop, I took all of your class notes down for you, everything is fine, don't stress"

"….Why do you care, why are you even here, to mock me? Because trust me I am NOT in the mood for it."

"No it isn't that it's just I…" he mumbled the rest

"You, just what, Blaise?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay…."

"So Nott didn't tell you then?" I started worrying

"Tell me what?" he looked extremely confused

"He blamed you for him reading my diary and said you liked me. He was only making fun of me."

"What does me liking you; have anything to do with him making fun of you?"

"Well, I….. What the hell, b-because I k-kind of like you, and that was what was written in my diary"

_Wow, my hands look extremely interesting I might just stare and inspect them for a while._

Blaise's POV

"Well, I….. What the hell, b-because I k-kind of like you, and that was what was written in my diary"

I felt a smile spread across my face, one that involuntarily graced my features _she likes me._

Lifting her chin so she could look me in the eye, I lowered my head down closer to hers, until….

"Mr Zabini, why did you not tell me she was awake? Oh, am I interrupting something? Well too bad go back to your dorm you can see her after breakfast. Off you go"

I gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips and dashed out of the hospital wing.

Hphphphphphp

*back at Slytherin boys' dorm*

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Kissed Hermione Granger-Black, your cousin, head girl, the girl I love…."

"Blaise, keep sprouting up this love crap and someone going to think you're a Hufflepuff."

"It's not like I haven't found your note book, Drake mate I DO know you write poetry"

"Okay, but seriously be careful she like killed Theo in DADA today, don't get her mad!"

"Yeah but that's only because he read her diary, which is basically how I ended up kissing her"

"…" he just sent me a glare in reply.

"Draco, mate, have you ever thought about what else could be written in her diary?"

"Why would I care about that?"

"Nothing but she is friends with a certain little red head that seems to have caught your attention."

"Shut up and it doesn't matter anyway, she's with Potter these days."

"Never know unless you ask…..or read!" I said. Theo does owe me for not telling what he knew.

AN: / okay here is the last chapter until I write again on Friday or if I'm super bored in class….jokes (I don't sleep through class: P) please review.

Until next time,

-Sarah


	12. Chapter 12 finally!

"Shut up and it doesn't matter anyway, she's with Potter these days."

"Never know unless you ask…..or read!" I said. Theo does owe me for not telling what he knew.

Hermione's POV

After what seemed like endless hours of waiting, I heard approaching footsteps floating through the corridor. The door creaked open and flood of red hair rushed over to my bedside.

"Ginny" I smiled up at the girl standing by my side.

"Hermione, you will NEVER guess what just happened!"

"Okay….. Tell me I'm curious"

"Well, I was on my way to the head dorm to visit you and I opened the door and came across Theo, Blaise and Draco arguing over reading your diary. It had something to do with the vital importance of who an unsaid red head liked; DRACO MALFOY was the one wanting to find out!"

"WHAT, not again, Theo promised he wouldn't read my diary, well it doesn't matter too much because I charmed it with wards to keep out everyone besides me."

"Oh, so they won't find out I like Draco?"

"No but they will all get hit by a stinging hex if it makes you feel any better, certainly helps me get to sleep at night." I replied smirking at Ginny.

"Whoa smirking does not suit you, you look like Malfoy….."

"Oh, so it's Malfoy now" said a voice interrupting our conversation.

Standing by the door was Theo, Blaise and Draco all covered in red sting marks from the hex.

"Well, from the looks of it someone was trying to get into my diary…again, thought you learned from our first….experience, that nothing good will come to you if you read my diary. Does it Nott?" I said pointedly glaring at him.

"No, but you really need to improve your wards on your diary, it only hit us once each and then let us in" he smirked and pulled my diary out from his shoulder bag and started reading.

_Firstly) instead of going clubbing one night Ginny and I had decided to stay in and talk having a "quiet" night in, Ginny told me about how she felt about Draco._

"Okay, stop I think we get the picture, don't read any more" by this stage Ginny had gone a tomato red; knowing what was yet to come.

"**Flashback**….really, 'flashback'**" **chucklinghe continued reading…

"So Mione, do you think I have a chance?"

"A chance at what Ginny, all we have talked about is Draco?"

"Well you HAVE to admit that he is really hot!"

"NO, Ginny what about harry I thought you were infatuated with him?"

"Yeah, well after everything, it was fun and all but, just nothing came of it."

"Yes but Gin nothing good will become of liking the Slytherin sex god either!"

"So, you don't think I have a chance"

**End of flashback"**

"So, that was riveting, anyone want to say anything or should I keep reading. Oh and _granger_ payback is a bitch." He smiled brightly at me and winked.

"That's enough Theo, haven't we embarrassed the poor girl enough!" Blaise said

"Oh yeah, but of course she does her own romance going on, let's go to point three shall we!"

"No, stop, Theodore that's enough." Blaise said in a finalising tone

"I beg to defer….

_Third) well to be honest I think I'm starting to form a 'silly little naïve girl' crush on Blaise. It just feels…._blah, blah, blah, boring….. _It isn't like he would want the Gryffindor bookworm anyway."_

My eyes flicked to look at Blaise who had a very large smile on his face and started to walk towards me. As he reached my side he leant down and whispered in my ear.

"No, but your my Gryffindor bookworm."

He pulled away from my ear and planted a passion filled kiss on my lips.

"Ahem, want to explain what's going on here?" Sirius had entered the hospital wing.

_**An:/ So sorry it took so long to update I had exams dance concerts and birthday and my laptop tried to kill itself, I hope to update again tonight but if not it will be over the next few days, then not for a while coz I'm off to America for a year to a place called Wyoming! Super excited hope you liked it**_

_**-Sarah M **_

_**Merry Christmas all xoxo**_


	13. Chapter 13

******earlier that day in the head dorm- no one's pov******

"Theo, are you in here?" Blaise called walking through the portrait with Draco following closely behind him.

"Yeah in my room I'll be out in a sec!"

A minute later Theo walked down wearing a pair of trackies and drying his hair from his shower.

"What's up?"

"We want to read Hermione's diary, well more so Draco than me, but yeah. Can you show us where it's hidden?"

"No, I refuse, did you not see what happened last time I read her diary." Theo replied shaking his head profusely.

"C'mon Draco wants to find out about some old red head that she probably always writes about" Blaise replied.

"Weasley? Why him?"

"No you dim wit, Weaslette, anyway we need the diary, we will put it back and she'll never know."

"Ugh fine, but I'm not going to be the one taking the punishment next time, okay?"

"Yep"

"Sure"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

Theo ran up to Hermione's room went into her draw and tried to pick up the diary.

Blaise's POV

"Hey Blaise, did you see that" Draco was pointing to the red hair that was sticking around the corner.

"No, but after this let's go to the hospital wing to see Mione' I can't believe she blacked out last night. She shouldn't study so much."

I looked at Draco and winked as the red hair moved and a small sound from the door opened and closed.

"So what's the plan, I was thinking that we should…"

"Ahhhhhhhh…." Theo yelled from the bedroom.

We ran as fast as we could and reached the stairs to see Theo covered in large red and purplish welts.

"What happened?" I asked

"That bloody diary has been warded, with hexes. I KNEW that this wasn't a good idea."

"But look the diary is open, can we still read it though?" Draco pointed out.

"Nope you can go through the hexes to read it, if you want it that badly!" and with that Theodore closed the diary and threw it at Draco.

"Whatever, it has probably already worn off" said Draco carelessly opening the diary.

The second in which it was open both Draco and I got hit by the hex, stinging sensations engulfed _every_ part of my body, as if I were on fire. The hex soon wore of leaving welts all over my body. I looked towards Draco and then the book that ay open on the floor.

"It is too late to back out now man." he said

After reading and skipping parts of the diary, the silence in the room finally broke.

"Ha, I always knew Potter could never handle the fiery red, he's not man enough for her." Draco said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes but I'm sure he doesn't write poetry, how does it go?

Brown eyes so warm yet so cold,  
>I can't seem to let them go.<br>A person so solemn yet so strong,  
>I've had these feelings for you for so long.<br>Hair so soft in a sweet shade of red,  
>from our first encounter I've been led.<br>Your voice so hard yet so firm,  
>every time you speak it makes me burn.<br>All I want is your sweet embrace,  
>and to stand with you face to face.<br>I seem to know you all so well,  
>but yet I can never really tell.<p>

Was that all about Ginny? Because I'm pretty sure that you wrote this back in fifth year"

"How do you even remember all of that?" he looked at me cheeks ablaze that would even give the Weasley's hair a run for there money.

"Drake, mate, c'mon think if you found someone's poetry book wouldn't you take the time to memorize one for blackmail or simple humiliation in the future, yes you would, and I have plenty more where that came from!" he simply swallowed his throat in reply looking slightly nervous at me.

"Erm, let's just get this over with and plan what we're going to do!"

"I say that you just have your wicked way with the girl in a broom closet and be done with it" said Theo sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Or we could…. Hmm what about we walk in and have Theo read some of the diary out, then we get to Hermione's feelings for Blaise and she gets angry. Blaise will then walk up say something cliché and kiss granger then little red will go 'nawwww' next Theo will cough and then read something else or just simply make it up while Blaise distracts Hermione, making Weaslette upset she runs out I follow her and THEN have my way with her in a broom closet.

All in favour"

"Yep"

"I'm in"

"Ahem, want to explain what's going on here?" Sirius had entered the hospital wing.

Blaise's POV

"I was just saying hi to Mione, she gave us quite the scare!"

"Yes, I can see you're all….very close." He finished glaring at me.

"Anyway she probably needs her rest so I suggest you all should leave now!"

"Oh, we actually need to see madam Pomfrey."

"Stinging hex I see, I wonder who gave you that, because they will obviously need points deducted from there house."

"Oh that won't be necessary; we were just mucking around and duelling." Blaise lied smoothly.

"And that is why you're all covered in the same hex; I would have thought that you would have…. Experimented more with your spells." He replied looking suspicious of what they were up to.

"No we thought it would be best to….." Draco started

"Whose diary is that?" Sirius interrupted

"Mine" said Hermione drawing attention to the petite girl lying in the bed.

"Oh, I'll take that thankyou Mr Nott….why is it open?" Sirius paused hand mid-air looking speculatively at the book in Theo's hands.

"It wasn't I just dropped it on my way here, and it somehow opened, I would have thought Hermione would have warded it a little better to keep away _unwanted visitors._" He closed the book and handed it over to Sirius.

Hermione's POV

_Oh this is going to be interesting_, I thought smugly to myself as the boys all expected dad to get hit by the jinx. Having forethought this interesting predicament I had decided I would use a charm that I had learned from the one and only, Marauders.

Blaise's POV

_Oh shit, were done for if he opens that diary._

Sirius carefully opened the diary and started flipping through the empty pages, nothing!

"Finite incantatum" **(AN/ sorry if it's spelt wrong) **Sirius said his eyes remaining on the pages of the diary as his eyes ever so slightly widened.

"What's wrong professor?" Theodore questioned

"Miss Hermione Isabella Black, wishes to inform her father to keep his abnormally large ego out of her personal belongings and such to never again attempt such trespassing, you have been warned. On reopening the diary you WILL be hexed.

Yours always

-Daughter"

Sirius' mouth hung open as he stared at his daughter in shock.

"You really shouldn't leave notes from the 'map' just lying around dad, although it did give me a chance to learn from the best." Hermione said sweetly looking at her father.

**AN/ so what did you think? Also the poem is not mine, I really just wanted this chapter down and couldn't without the poem, I got it off this website although I did edit it a bit, it didn't have a title so, sorry about that. This chapter is probably one of my longest so far, hope you liked it**

**PLEASE REVIEW, GOOD OR BAD I DON'T CARE**

**Sarah xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I to all great regret do NOT own harry potter, unfortunate as it is to admit it is the truth, anyways on with the story**

"You really shouldn't leave notes from the 'map' just lying around dad, although it did give me a chance to learn from the best." Hermione said sweetly looking at her father.

"That's my girl, you mustn't be feeling too bad" he winked gave her a quick kiss on the head and turned towards the door to leave.

Hermione's POV

"Ahem, I think you still have something of mine" I said not believing he could try and get away with my diary.

"Oh yeah, erm here" he said reluctantly handing over the diary and quickly exiting the room.

Looking around the room I then noticed Ginny and Draco were missing. My eyes finally found Blaise who was now somewhat hiding behind Theo after my dad left.

"He isn't THAT scary, Blaise!" I said letting out a giggle at his reaction.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to class. We have charms now, if not I'll take down the notes and see you at Lunch?"

"Err lunch? As in… in the great hall?" I said, slightly worrying as to what Harry and Ron would say.

"Where else? I'm sure the Gryff's won't mind a few snakes sitting at the table!" he replied throwing a charming smile in my direction.

"Wait what? A few Slytherin's, as in….."

"Draco, Theo, Pansy and I, anyway I'm guessing you won't be in charms class? I'll see you at lunch!" with that he leant forward and kissed my forehead and left.

"They're gonna kill me!"

By the time I had been released from the hospital wing, the whole school was headed down to the great hall for lunch. Being one of the first to arrive at the Gryffindor table I was able to mentally think of ways to explain what was happening to Harry.

_Okay, think Hermione think._

"_It isn't how it looks harry, I swear" no that's stupid, it is what it looks like._

"_I can explain, you see it started…"_

"Hermione are you okay, you look kind of pale maybe you should go back to the hospital wing."

I looked up to see Harry and Ron sitting opposite of me.

"No I'm fine just thinking."

"What about?" Ron carelessly asked shovelling food into his mouth

"You know, the usual, just stuff that's going on, assignments and the stuff about your mum, Harry" I replied hoping to merlin that he would dismiss the comment.

"So that has nothing to do with the gorgeous Slytherin's that will be sitting with you at all?" said a voice from behind me.

"Errrrr, hi Blaise, how are you?" I said voice shaking on every word.

"Oh you know the usual, study, study, study."

"Mione, what are _they_ doing here?" Ron said giving a filthy look towards the group of people that had started sitting down.

"Having lunch with me, what's it look like there doing?" I snapped back.

"And why exactly would they be doing that?" he said moving his glare from them to me.

"because, umm.."

"It just so happens that Hermione here, wanted her _boyfriend_ to have lunch with her, and I thought I'd bring some of the crew along in case anything were to happen" Blaise said with a huge smug smile on his face.

"HER WHAT?"

**Okay guys sorry its been soooooooooooooooo long seriously like six months!:( anyway im in school in America now soo its holidays ill update again soon, I promise but ONLY if I get five reviews:) im good with fast updates so I might update again tomorrow and sorry this chapter is so short as well jjust took a while to remember what I was doing!**

**anyway thanks for all your reviews !**

**-sarah **


End file.
